Camp Arnold
by Kurisuta
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi go off to summer camp in California. They are confronted by Nadia, the Angel of Freedom, who has strange powers over Krad and Dark. Other mysteries include a strange girl and her cousin who knows Daisuke's secret.
1. Introduction

"Hmm…" I tossed my last article of clothing into the suitcase. "Creative Writing-Daily, Piano-Daily, Nature Hikes-Tuesday and Thursday, Horseback Riding-Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, _Athletic Credits?_ Why do we need those?"

"Let me see," Amy replied, taking the pamphlet and popping an M&M into her mouth. "Hmm…the choices for Athletics are…weightlifting, water-skiing, the pool, jogging, hiking, biking, and…rock climbing!"

"No," I replied, tossing popcorn at her. "There's no way I'm doing sports at camp."

"You have to do something daily," Amy replied. "And you have to go on a cliff!"

"But I-I…you know I hate heights!!" I whispered.

"Don't you want to do something _daring_?" Amy said. "Just once…please?"

"Fine, but you owe me one," I replied. "Anyway…what's on your schedule for Camp Arnold?"

"Photography-Daily, Sketching-Daily, Dance-Daily," she replied. "The rest is identical to yours. We need to take a daily class together. You wanna try dance?"

"No, I hate dancing in front of people…but I guess I could try sketching again…even though Mrs. Hodson crushed my dream," I sighed.

I put in a blank sketchbook that I had but never used, and put it in my backpack.

"What else do you have in there?" asked Amy.

"Music books…my laptop—"

"You're taking your laptop to camp?" Amy exclaimed.

"I have a trunk with a lock, so it's not like it'll get stolen, Amy," I replied nonchalantly.

"That's not the point! You don't bring laptops to camp!" she replied.

"I…can't write any other way. Believe me, I've tried. It says we can on the pamphlet. Is Tiffany still coming?"

"She said she'll be on the plane," Amy replied, getting into her bed.

I put my laptop in my trunk, locked it, then rezipped my backpack and set it on top.

"Good night, best friend," I said softly to Amy, and laid down in my bed.

"'Night," she replied.

We were both tired from a full day of packing, so we fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Found Out

"Flight 2407 to Monterey, California, now boarding," said the voice over the intercom.

"Tia!" I said, nearly running into her. "Come on! Amy's already on board!"

Tia's taller than me, with straight brown hair and red highlights, while Amy is a Latina, with a darker appearance, down to her almost black hair and dark eyes.

"Where's Melanie?" my mom asked. "You know you're supposed to look after your cousin!"

Melanie's my cousin, but she looks nothing like me. I have short curly hair, and she has long straight blonde hair (that I'm totally jealous of).

"She's on board with Amy," I replied. "I came back to get Tia."

"Why am I going again?" Tia asked.

"The _beach_," I replied. "We can go surfing. And we can learn cool stuff…like the new dances you wanted to learn."

Tia sighed. "Okay, I'm coming."

***

"Whoa…this cabin is huge!" I said, looking around. "Amy, can I have bottom bunk? I'll fall if I'm on top. I'll try to get down and go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and fall onto the floor."

"Ha…ha…has that happened?" Amy asked.

"I bet it has," replied Tia.

I threw a pillow at her. "Shut up."

"Tia, what classes do you have?" Melanie asked Tia, who was above her on the top bunk.

"Same as you," replied Tia. "Creative Writing-Daily, Sketching-Daily, Dance-Daily."

"I'm not in Dance," replied Melanie.

"Hello girls!!" said a cheery voice. "I'm Susan, your cabin counselor for the summer. Any questions, feel free to ask! Classes don't start for another hour."

"Hey cuz!" Melanie exclaimed. "Can I do your make-up? There might be some cute boys at this camp, you know."

"I'll do your hair," Amy said.

"And I'll take a nap," Tia muttered.

"Come on Tia," I said. "Don't you want a make-over?"

"I'd rather nap, thanks," she replied.

I sighed and succumbed to the hair-straightening and make-up from my best friend and my cousin.

***

"Sketching," I sighed, and opened my sketchbook. "I…I _really _don't think I can do this."

"Just focus, you'll do fine," replied Mrs. O'Connell, the art instructor. "You have more talent then you think you do, you just lack focus."

I started sketching an apple from the basket of fruit.

There was a boy sketching next to me. I turned to Amy.

"Time to talk to someone random!" I whispered.

Amy and I have a tradition that we always talk to someone new in every new class or whatever we start in. This was the first time I'd tried it on a guy however.

"Hello," I said softly in his direction.

He jumped a little. He had obviously been consumed in his thoughts, or maybe his artwork. "H-Hello."

"I'm Kristine," I said. "What's your name?"

"Daisuke," he replied. "Daisuke Niwa."

"Dai-suke…did I say it right?" I asked.

***

Daisuke blushed. That girl…why was she being so nice? She was really pretty…

_Oh no! _Daisuke thought. _I'm starting to react…I can't turn into Dark here! How can I like Kristine? I just met her!_

"Daisuke? Did I say your name right or not?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh…yeah," he said, not looking at her. _Don't react…don't react._

"You aren't supposed to call him by his first name, dimwit," one of Kristine's friends said. "He's Japanese…so you call him by his last name until he tells you otherwise."

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe…I…"

"Oh! It's okay!" Daisuke said. "You can call me by my first name if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Daisuke smiled at her.

"Class, put your sketchbooks away," Mrs. O'Connell said. "It's time for your next class."

"Hn…I only got the apple done…" Kristine sighed. "And it looks like crap…"

She showed it to Amy.

They both burst out laughing.

"What?" Daisuke said. "It can't be that bad."

"No…really…" she gasped between laughs. "I…wasn't paying attention…so I…drew a fish instead…anyway…have you met my friends?"

"No," Daisuke replied.

"This is Amy, Tia, and my cousin Melanie," she said.

"She's your cousin?" Daisuke said, looking over at the blonde girl.

_They look nothing alike, _he thought.

"Yes," she said. "Daisuke…you want to have lunch with us later?"

"What?" Daisuke was shocked by her question.

"Lunch," Kristine said again. "We were going to eat on the beach, and I wanted you to be there."

_Oh no! I'm reacting again! _Daisuke thought. "I'll be there, but right now I have to go!"

He ran out to the back of the building. His heart was racing…and he was blushing still from before. He closed his eyes…and felt himself transform.

***

"Ha! I saw that!" Melanie said, staring straight at Daisuke, who had all of a sudden…changed into someone else. "I'm not quite sure I believe it though…"

"You followed me?" the new person said.

"Who are you?" Melanie was a little freaked out.

"My name is Dark," he said. "I'm Daisuke's other half. And I'm sorry, but you're going to have to forget what you just saw."

He held up his hand, which was glowing. He touched her forehead in an attempt to wipe her memory, but the magic didn't work.

Dark looked up at her. Suddenly he flinched. .She was wearing a charm! Where did she get it?

"Did you just try to use magic on me, Dark?" Melanie smirked. "Good thing Satoshi gave me this charm."

"How do you know Hiwatari?" Dark asked.

"We're friends," Melanie smiled. "Now...why exactly did you transform?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Dark replied sharply, a bit irked that he had been found out by this little blonde girl.

"Well…Satoshi didn't tell me…so I don't think he knows," replied Melanie. "If you tell me why you change…I promise I won't tell anyone about your…condition."

"Why would I trust you?"

"Have I given you a reason not to?"

"Hmm…I guess not…" Dark muttered. "And I really don't want _you _as my enemy. So…I think I'll show you what makes me transform."

Dark stepped closer to her, and suddenly kissed her. He transformed back into Daisuke instantaneously.

"I-I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm…Dark isn't a bad kisser," Melanie said, blushing. "So…you change based on feelings of love? Who is it that you love, then?"

"What? Why do you have to know?" Daisuke asked.

"Ohhh…it's Kristine, isn't it?" Melanie giggled a little, punching Daisuke lightly on the arm. "You can't fool me, Daisuke, I have brothers. And I won't tell her. You're my friend, and…we kind of have an agreement, right?"

Daisuke smiled and nodded. "But…how can I like your cousin? I just met her."

"Well, you don't _love_ her, obviously, since you don't know her. You probably just think she's really pretty…wait…you do know that she doesn't always look like this, right?"

"Huh?" Daisuke asked.

"She usually has curly hair, and she never wears nearly that much make-up. Hmm…guess we'll see if you still like her tomorrow."

"I'm not that shallow!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Sure…" replied Melanie.


	3. Moonlight Sonata

"I think…he might need this," Satoshi said to Melanie, handing her an envelope.

"I don't believe it," Melanie said. "You're helping Daisuke?"

"I…don't consider him an enemy, really," Satoshi said.

"But you are after Dark," Melanie stated, opening the envelope and looking at the pictures within. "What does a picture of me and my cousin have to do with all of this?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Satoshi replied. "Just…give it to him. Seal it first, so he won't think it's from you."

Melanie nodded. "Remember, Satoshi…I am not going to help you. Catching Dark is your thing."

"So…you aren't on my side, then?" Satoshi eyed her warily.

Melanie shook her head, then left quickly before she could be seen. She made her way through the tables, until she reached the one with her friends, her cousin, and Daisuke.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"Who was that guy?" Tia asked.

"What guy?" Melanie said nervously.

Tia pointed out Satoshi. Daisuke flinched.

"Oh…_him_!" Melanie said. "He's…an acquaintance."

"Oh…you _like _him!" Kristine exclaimed.

Melanie dropped her plate. "_Ew! _No way, he's like an annoying brother…or something."

"Ok…Ok…I believe you…" Kristine replied. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd be so upset."

"I'm not upset…" Melanie said, waving it off. "Hey, Daisuke. I was told to give you this. But…come here."

Melanie grabbed Daisuke by the arm and pulled him to one side, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "If I were you…I wouldn't open this here. And Daisuke…I'm sorry."

***

I sighed. My headache was getting worse. And the whisper that had started at the beginning of camp had gotten louder. Sometimes it formed words…advice…and sometimes it got scary…commanding.

"Hey!" Amy said. "You like Daisuke don't you?"

"_What?_" I exclaimed. She'd broken straight through the voice, as usual. "No. Of course not."

"Too bad your cousin already made her move," Tia said.

I looked up. Melanie and Daisuke were standing in the corner of the mess hall, talking in low tones.

_You always knew she would betray you, _the voice in my head started again. _Everyone does. You're better off alone. Independent. Free._

"STOP!!" I yelled, standing, hands over my ears. Tears formed in my eyes. I felt like…like I was fighting back the urge to hit something…or someone. My fists were clenched at my sides, and I could feel my teeth clench as well. I was starting to shake.

"Sit down," whispered Amy.

"Are you okay?" Tia asked, concerned, and standing as well.

"I…I'll be fine…I'm going…to Piano Room B," I said softly. "Don't…come after me."

***

"I-I've got to go after her!" Daisuke said suddenly.

Melanie grabbed his wrist. "No. Don't, Daisuke. I…I have a bad feeling."

_**I feel it too, Daisuke. Don't go after Kristine. I'm sure she'll be fine, **_Dark said in Daisuke's mind.

"No, stop it! I'm going after her!" Daisuke wrenched his wrist out of Melanie's grasp.

He turned and left the mess hall. It took him about five minutes to reach the Music Building, since he had no idea where it was. It took ten more minutes to find the right room. Piano Room B.

He could hear the music through the door. For some reason, he knew that song…Moonlight Sonata. It was really sad. Daisuke paused for a moment. He…couldn't interrupt her.

The song ended while he was still deciding, and then the door opened.

"What are you doing—oh! Um…hello, Daisuke," Kristine said, not meeting his eyes.

There were mascara tracks down her face. She had obviously been crying.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"I'm fine," she said softly, but took it and wiped the mascara off her face. "Oh…I guess I ruined it…sorry."

"It's fine, really. You keep it."

"Okay…I'm gonna go now," Kristine was biting her lip really hard, and she looked really tense.

"Wait!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Hey. Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, but why did you come after me?" she asked sharply. "Why would you leave your _girlfriend_?"

"_What?_" Daisuke flinched. "Melanie is not my girlfriend. She likes…someone else."

_I almost told her Melanie likes Dark, _Daisuke thought. _Why is she so mad?_

_**Are you an idiot? She's jealous! **_Replied Dark.

"Look…I'm sorry…you obviously like her a lot, and I'm just in the way…" Kristine continued angrily.

"H-Huh?" Daisuke responded. "I…don't feel that way about Melanie. We're just friends."

"Oh!" Kristine said, her face turning red. "I am so sorry. I was totally out of line. I just…my head really hurts…and I'm not really thinking clearly…"

"Why does it make you so mad?" Daisuke asked, confused.

***

I stared at him. I wanted to answer, but there was ringing in my ears. I went to my knees, spots dancing before my eyes.

"Kristine!!" Daisuke caught me before I hit the ground.

"Stop…you…you're making it worse…" I muttered, as the ringing escalated.

***

_**This is worse then what I was afraid of…Daisuke, be careful.**_

Daisuke pushed Kristine's hair away from her face. There were…white streaks in her hair.

_Were those there before? _Daisuke wondered.

"Daisuke?" Kristine's eyes opened. "Please let go of me."

"You need to see the nurse," Daisuke replied.

"Okay, I'll go," she replied, getting up.

"What if you pass out again?" Daisuke asked.

"I won't," Kristine replied sharply. "I'm not…some kind of wimp who passes out at every little thing okay? Just…I'm okay, I promise."

_**She's hiding something. **_

_I know, but what? Why does all of this seem so familiar?_

"Daisuke?" She was waving a hand in front of his face. "Thank you."

She turned and left him standing there in shock. In a flash of an instant…he had almost reacted again.

He opened the envelope Melanie had given him. In it was a picture of Kristine. He put it back away, trying not to transform, and took out the other picture…it was of Melanie. Dark reacted, and Daisuke didn't transform.

A letter fell to the ground.

Daisuke picked it up.

"Thought you would need these," It read.

_This…This is Satoshi's handwriting…_Daisuke thought. _But why would he be giving me these pictures? Does he want me to transform?_

_**Of course he does. He's still after me. You do realize that this camp…a Hikari once lived here and made many works, and left them. Hiwatari must be here to protect them. Why do you think Emiko sent us here? We have to steal them.**_

_What? I can't even enjoy summer camp? What about Kristine? I know you know something that you aren't telling me, Dark!_

_**I'm not sure…but somehow I know she's hiding something dangerous. I don't think even she knows. Just be careful.**_


	4. Camp Painting

"I know where you're going, _Chief Commander_," Tia said to Satoshi.

"Who told you?" Satoshi asked her.

"I have a computer, and you weren't hard to find," she replied, smirking.

"Do you Google everyone you meet?"

"Maybe," Tia replied. "But I…want to help you catch Dark."

"I suppose you could be useful," Satoshi replied after a moment's pause. "You'll distract him at the very least."

***

"Dark! Wait up!" Melanie said. "I can't run as fast as you, ya know!"

"Well, I told you not to come!" Dark replied. "The Camp Painting has an astounding amount of magic."

"I think I'll be fine," Melanie replied as they stopped in front of the main building. "But...where are all the cops?"

"I don't think anyone is going to worry at first, but sooner or later they'll have a force set up," Dark replied, disabling the alarm. "That's weird…but then…the Commander must have set this up."

Melanie followed him down the hallway to the mess hall where the painting hung.

***

"Hello, Dark," said the voice of a girl.

"What are you doing here?" Dark said. "You should be asleep like the other campers."

"Nice try, but I'm here to make sure you don't take this painting," she grinned.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Dark asked.

"Well you aren't going to hit a girl, are you?" She said.

"No, but I can," Melanie said, stepping between them. "Wait…Tia?"

"Melanie? I should've known," Tia said.

"Leave Dark alone!" Melanie said. "I really don't want to have to fight you."

"_Please_," Tia said. "I could knock you over with one hand tied behind my back."

"Try it," Melanie replied.

"Let's go," Dark grabbed her wrist, having already sealed the painting. He had it under his arm.

Melanie and Tia were still glaring at each other.

"Fine, I'm leaving you," Dark said.

***

Satoshi rounded the corner, blocking the exit. "Give me back the painting, Dark."

"Not going to happen, Hiwatari," Dark replied. "Looks like your little plan fell through."

Dark moved to push Satoshi to one side, but then Satoshi knocked him backwards.

"Going to fight me off yourself, Hiwatari?" Dark said, getting up.

Suddenly Satoshi fell to his knees. "No…Not this time…No!!"

***

Tia heard Satoshi and rushed to his side. "Satoshi!!"

"What the heck are you doing, Tia?!" Satoshi yelled, pushing her away. "What did I tell you?! Stick to the plan, and run when I tell you! So get out of here, now!!"

Tia doubled back. Satoshi was glowing white…and he looked like he was in serious pain.

"I'm not leaving!!" she yelled.

White wings came out of Satoshi's back, and suddenly there was another flash of white light, and he was a different person.

Tia stood in shock.

"Get out of here! Both of you!" Dark yelled at her and Melanie.

They stepped back into a corner.

***

Dark and Krad flew up out of the mess hall and into the night air.

"Give it back to me, Dark!" Krad yelled, throwing white feathers at Dark.

"Not going to happen, Krad," replied Dark, easily dodging Krad's attacks.

Krad started throwing golden magic at Dark, and Dark realized he couldn't hold back much longer…he'd have to use magic.

Suddenly there was the sound of wings above them. "Miss me boys?"

In a flash of blue light coming from the blue-winged angel's hands, both Krad and Dark were thrown to the ground, completely out of power.

"Nadia…" muttered Krad in anger, changing into Satoshi and passing out.

"The Angel of Freedom…" Dark said softly. "Hey! Didn't you make me a promise once?"

"Heh…" Nadia landed next to Dark, and helped him up. "I don't think I'm going to free you today…but tell your tamer to _step off_. Or you might never get your freedom."

"Does she know, Nadia?" Dark asked gently.

"My tamer?" Nadia replied. "I think it's best that she finds out when she's ready."

"But, you just used a lot of power! You could kill the girl!"

Nadia smirked. "Unlike you, I know my limits. And I seem to have a lot more power when my tamer is sleeping…but you already know that…don't you Dark? Oh! And here comes your sacred maiden."

Melanie and Tia came running across the field.

"What's going on? Who's the third angel?" Melanie exclaimed.

"I'm Nadia," Nadia replied. "I gotta go, my tamer is waking…ah…too late…"

***

I woke up outside. My eyes opened to starlight.

"Ah!!" I yelled. "Where am I? Who the heck are you?"

"Calm down, Kristine," Melanie said. "This guy's from cabin seven. He found you sleepwalking and called me."

"Huh? You…rescued me?" I got up. "Both of you? Or just this creepy guy?"

"Creepy?" the guy said. "I just saved you! I'm Dark by the way."

"Why am I so tired and weak?"

I fell backwards, and Dark caught me. "You've been walking all night, and you fell down some stairs, I think."

"Let me go!" I yelled, wrenching free, but then falling to the ground.

***

Melanie was knocked over by her cousin and fell onto Dark. Dark started to react, and he ran off.

Daisuke fell against the wall of the main building, and he was breathing hard.

_I have to get back. She's too weak, and Melanie can't carry her_, he thought.

He headed back.

***

"What happened to him?" I wondered.

"I sent him to get Daisuke," replied Melanie.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because I figured you'd rather have someone you know carry you back then someone you just met," she replied.

Daisuke suddenly appeared. "I'm sorry it took so long. Are you okay?"

I tried standing again, then started to fall, but Daisuke caught me.

"I'll carry you back," he said.

"Daisuke, you can't do that! What if you get caught near the girl's cabins? How will that look?"

"It doesn't matter," Daisuke shook his head at me and pulled me into his arms—bridal style, and carried me back.

When we got back, he sat me down.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Daisuke…what really happened to me back there? I dreamed…I dreamed about angels…"

"It…It's okay…I'm sure it was only a dream," Daisuke said softly.

"Daisuke…" I said. The ringing in my ears was back. "I'm sorry…you're making it worse."

_**Get away from him! Get away! He's only going to hurt you!**_

I put my hands over my ears. "Stop it!! Stop!!"

"Kristine? Are you alright?" Daisuke asked me.

"You're making the voice angry…" I whispered. "Please…Daisuke, make it stop!"

***

_What's wrong with her, Dark? _Daisuke asked.

_**I'm sorry, Daisuke, I can't tell you.**_

_What? I have to help her! Look at her! Tell me what's wrong!_

_**You can't help her. You're making it worse.**_

She turned away from him and walked a few steps toward the cabin. "The ringing…it's gone…"

"Oh! Good," said Daisuke.

_I did make it worse…I'm causing whatever's hurting her!_

"I-I've gotta go," Daisuke said, and ran off.


	5. Angel of Freedom

"You're going," Amy said, shoving me up the trail.

"No, no, no!!" I exclaimed. "I hate heights!!"

Melanie shouldered her backpack and went ahead of us.

I stopped, and ran to catch up with her. "Melanie! We have to talk!"

I grabbed her arm.

"Look, I don't want to talk about last night, okay?" Melanie said.

"Kristine," that boy Melanie had been talking to the other day had grabbed my arm. "I need to talk to you."

He took me to one side.

"I'm Satoshi Hiwatari," he said to me. "I'm just going to get right down to it. You hear a voice inside your head sometimes, don't you?"

"W-What?" I asked. "How did you know that?"

"I…have a similar problem," replied Satoshi. "I wanted to warn you. She can take over your body. She has only been doing it at night because it makes her stronger. You can't stop her if you're asleep, so I brought you a gift."

Satoshi handed me a pendant with a red stone. The ringing in my ears began.

_**Don't take that! Don't trust him! You don't even know him!**_

"If you wear this, she can't take over at night," Satoshi said. "You can control her, Kristine."

I fastened the pendant around my neck. The ringing stopped. "Sh-She's not hurting me anymore!"

"She can still take over sometimes, but you have to find out what allows her to take over and _avoid _it at all costs."

I nodded. "Thank you, Satoshi. But…why are you helping me?"

He smiled. I got the feeling he didn't smile often. "I'm helping you because we're cousins."

"N-No way!"

"Yes," Satoshi said. "Melanie is my sister."

***

Daisuke was depressed. He had hurt Kristine. What kind of person was he?

He hiked up the trail with Amy.

"I can't believe they ditched me!" Amy said. "They're supposed to jump off the mountain with me."

Daisuke jumped. "J-Jump off the mountain! You can't be serious!"

"Relax, we'll be attached to bungee chords," replied Amy.

Daisuke looked down and sighed. _What if the chords break?_

_**Relax, Daisuke. If something goes wrong, you can always change into me!**_

_I don't need to depend on you for everything, Dark!_

"There you are!" Amy exclaimed at Kristine. They had reached the top of the mountain, and Kristine was talking to Satoshi. She looked upset about something.

_I'd better stay away from her. I might make her hurt like yesterday._

***

"Amy!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. Satoshi had to tell me something."

"What? Like _what_?" she drew out the "what" in an insinuating way.

"No! We're so not like that!" I said.

I looked up and saw Daisuke standing at the edge of the mountain. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back from the edge.

"You can't fly, you know," I said, smiling.

"H-Huh?! Why would you say that?!" Daisuke asked, sounding rather flustered.

"I…was only kidding, Daisuke," I said. "Is something wrong?"

"It…It's nothing," he replied, turning from me.

"Daisuke," I said softly. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Daisuke turned back and faced me.

"When you were hurting yesterday…it only happened when I was nearby…it was all my fault…a-and I'm so sorry!!" Daisuke looked as if he were about to cry.

_**Oh…oh…pitiful, pitiful. I told you that you were better off alone. See how much it hurts when you make someone hurt for you?**_

_This is all your doing. Who are you?_

_**I am Nadia, Angel of Freedom. I'm here to ensure that you remain free and independent. I'm here to **_**help **_**you.**_

_I don't want your help. Leave me alone!_

I struggled as she tried to gain control. I knew she was going to take over, and I knew she would hurt Daisuke. I turned, slipped, and fell off the cliff.

***

"Nice try, Kristine," Nadia said, having taken over, just as Kristine fell.

"W-Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"It's you, Niwa," Nadia spat the name. "The tamer. Leave Kristine alone. She'll soon be gone anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke looked at the blue winged angel hovering in front of him.

She grabbed him by the throat, just as Krad had done once, and held him over the cliff's edge. "I could kill you, you know. The girl has no con—"

She broke off.

_LET HIM GO! NOW! LET DAISUKE GO!!_

_**Fine. Have it your way.**_

Nadia released Daisuke, and he began to fall.

***

I took control and grabbed Daisuke's wrist. "Daisuke…I-I'm so sorry."

Tears were falling down my cheeks. "Help! There's been an accident! Help!"

Several other campers came over and helped me pull Daisuke up to the ground.

"How did this happen?" a counselor asked angrily.

"It's okay! I just fell!" Daisuke said.

I looked over at him, grateful.


	6. Inner Turmoil

_You almost killed Daisuke. What makes you think you can do something like that and get away with it? _I directed the thought at Nadia.

She responded with laughter. _**So you've gotten some backbone. Good to know. But I told you. I'm the one with the power here. I'm dominate, not you.**_

_Liar! This is my body!_

_**How do you know? Did Satoshi tell you that? He didn't even tell you about me until the last minute. Don't you find that odd? And as for Daisuke—**_

_Don't you say a word against him! He protected me today, even though you tried to kill him._

_**Don't you understand? It's "we" now. **_**We **_**tried to kill him. **_

I sat straight up in bed. She was right. I was there, watching, and I could have…should have…stopped her. But I didn't. Was she…me?

I got out of bed and left the cabin. Nadia had gotten silent…she probably went to sleep.

I walked to the bridge that separated the boys' side of camp from the girls'. I sat down on the bridge.

"This just isn't fair," I said softly, throwing a pebble into the stream.

"What isn't fair?" Dark showed up and sat down next to me.

"Ah!" I exclaimed. "Oh…it's just you, Dark."

"Who were you expecting?"

I blushed. "Ah…no one. It's just, he always seems to show up when I'm upset."

"Oh, you mean Daisuke," Dark replied.

"I'm glad he didn't show up this time," I sighed. "I don't think I can face him."

I stood, and started to walk back towards the cabin.

"Kristine," Dark said. "Daisuke's in my cabin. I'll tell him to meet you at the harbor in an hour."

I whipped around. "Didn't you hear me? I can't—"

"Yes, you can," Dark replied. "Now go."

"Wait! Old or New Harbor?"

"The old one. In the forest. That way no one will see you."

I nodded, then headed off into the forest, pulling a flashlight out of my pocket.

***

_Dark! Why did you send her into the forest alone? What if—_

_**Don't worry so much, Daisuke. You'll be over there in a minute.**_

Dark reached into his pocket for the picture, but he dropped it.

"Nice, Dark," Melanie said. "Why are you out tonight?"

"I'm not," Dark said. "Your cousin is out at the Old Harbor waiting for Daisuke."

"Be careful, Dark," Melanie said. "Satoshi is going to try to use her. And I know you're tempted to do the same. I know she can free you, but…"

"You worry too much," Dark said, then allowed himself to react, and transformed into Daisuke.

"Ah…I'll never get used to that," Melanie said. "Go, Daisuke. And take care of my cousin."

***

_I…almost killed Daisuke…_I sat down on a rock. It was a full moon. _What am I doing? I can't talk to him after what I did! _

I turned and headed back down the trail, but then I ran into Daisuke.

"Ah…um…hello," I said softly. "I was just going."

"Wait! I need to talk to you," Daisuke said.

"Why did you come?" I snapped. "Haven't you had enough of me by now? I tried to kill you!"

"No you didn't!" Daisuke exclaimed. "You saved me!"

"You wouldn't have needed saving if it hadn't been for me!"

"Kristine…it was Nadia who did that, not you."

"But, I am Nadia, right?"

"No," Daisuke said. He looked angry. "Did she tell you that? She's lying! You aren't like her at all!"

"Daisuke! Why are you so upset?"

"Because you keep believing her! She only wants to hurt you!"

"Why do you care so much?"

***

Daisuke doubled back, blushing.

_**Why don't you tell her, Daisuke?**_

"I…like you," he said. "That's why."

***

My hands went to my mouth. I was blushing.

_**You can't do this. You can't be with him. I won't allow it. Let me out! Now!**_

I fell to my knees. "No…Daisuke run! She wants to hurt you!"

I felt wings come out of my back.

_No…I have to protect Daisuke. There's no one here. Nadia could drown him or something._

There was a bright light suddenly, coming from my wrist. Had I always had a feather tattoo there? The wings were sucked back in. Blue feathers went everywhere.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked. "How did you do that?"

"I…don't know," I said. "I just…I had to keep her from hurting you again."

I looked at him in the moonlight. He had bruises on his neck from where Nadia had tried to choke him.

"Ah…you're hurt!" I said.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Daisuke said.

I touched the bruises. The tattoo on my wrist glowed again and they faded.

"W-What's going on?" I asked.

***

_What is going on, Dark?_

_**I don't know. I've never seen this before. **_

"We'll figure it out, don't worry," Daisuke said.

"Daisuke?"

"Hmm?" Daisuke responded.

"Why didn't you run when I told you?"

"I couldn't leave you. Or Nadia."

"Yeah, who knows what she would've done." Kristine brushed the feathers off her pajamas. "About what you said…I like you too."

"Y-You do?" Daisuke blushed, and his heart rate went up.

_**Relax, you don't have to leave. I'm not coming out.**_

_*******_

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," replied Daisuke.

"I'm ready to go back now," I said. "I…I'm surprisingly tired."

"Don't use those powers unless you have to, okay?" Daisuke replied.

"Okay," I said. "Now off to our cabins."


	7. Nadia's Apology

I opened my eyes early the next morning. I was smiling. I put a hand to my neck to play with my necklace, but it was gone!

I sat straight up. Where was it? I must have left it in the woods last night!

_**It's over for you now. I'm going to have my revenge.**_

That's when I blacked out.

***

Nadia remained in Kristine's form. It would be easy to deceive Daisuke this way.

She got up and went to Sketching. She sketched quietly next to Daisuke.

At the end of class, she tapped Daisuke on the shoulder. "Daisuke…I wanted to talk to you, it's important, so…can you meet me on the bridge after dinner?"

"Sure, Kristine," Daisuke replied. "Are you alright? You seemed so tired last night…and you seem _different_ this morning."

"I'm fine," Nadia said in a cheery voice, trying to hide her disgust. Oh, how she hated that boy. He had successfully ruined all of her plans…then again, without Dark, he was only human…and she could do that, couldn't she? She smiled, and turned and went down the hallway alone, but ran into Satoshi.

"Nadia," Satoshi said without pretense. "What have you done to Kristine?"

"Nothing," spat Nadia. "Stupid girl tapped into her Sacred Maiden abilities. She didn't even know what she was doing. Her power split your necklace's chain right in half. Too bad…"

Nadia smirked. "Poor Hiwatari…trapped with a monster inside him…"

"Stop it!" Satoshi said, strongly wishing to hit her.

Nadia got closer and whispered to him, "I can release you, you know…forever."

Satoshi pushed her away and left down the hallway.

Nadia laughed. _Like I would ever release him. Even I know that would be foolish. Krad would only destroy. I would need a means to seal him…the necklace!_

Nadia turned and headed for the forest. It wasn't long before she found the circle of blue feathers and the broken necklace.

She took the necklace into her hands, and put it in her pocket before it had a chance to deflect her.

Still, there were burns on her hands. _Have to fix that later._

She was running late, and when she got to the bridge, Daisuke was already there.

"Kristine! I thought…you weren't coming…" Daisuke muttered, looking embarrassed.

For a moment, Nadia hesitated. Could she really break the Niwa boy's heart like this, pretending to be Kristine? Would this really make her tamer see the light? No…this was the only way.

"Daisuke…I know that last night I told you I liked you…but…we can't be together," Nadia said.

To her own surprise, she got no happiness out of seeing the boy's hurt and confused expression.

"Why?" he asked.

"Nadia will kill you," Nadia choked out. Why was this so hard? She hated anyone who threatened Kristine's freedom, right? So why…did…this…hurt…so…bad?

She transformed suddenly, into her own form. She looked at Daisuke.

_I have to do this,_ she thought. _I have to give my tamer freedom. I must…it is my destiny. _

She spread her blue wings, and rose into the air. "Daisuke…I'm afraid this is the end for you."

She pulled a blue feather out, and shot it at Daisuke's chest. He was suddenly and violently separated from his other half, Dark.

Nadia sighed…time for the grand finale. She pulled out a knife, and stabbed it directly into Daisuke, narrowly missing his heart-on purpose, she couldn't bring herself to kill him.

He gasped, a strangled sound came from his lips.

Dark's anger was unbound. "What's the matter with you? Why did you do that?!"

He shot purple magic at Nadia, and she absorbed it, but it knocked her backwards, causing her tamer to pull into conciousness.

***

"You can't trick me by turning into Kristine this time!" Dark exclaimed, advancing on me.

I looked around. It was evening now, I had blacked out this morning…Dark was about to kill me…what had Nadia done? I looked over, and to my dismay, saw a body, and then I realized…it was Daisuke's!

"NO!!!" I screamed, head in my hands. "Kill me…just kill me, Dark, please…"

Dark stopped. "Kristine…I don't think he's dead…"

I stood, and walked over to Daisuke and knelt down, and checked his pulse. "H-He's still alive…but just barely…oh…what have I done…"

Tears were falling from my eyes onto Daisuke's face. I swiftly removed the dagger from his chest.

Dark leaned down, and took my chin in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Don't think for a second that this was your fault, Kristine. Nadia outsmarted all of us."

"Then…why is she…as sad as I am?" I wondered, the pain tearing at my chest like a tangible thing.

_Why have you done this? Don't you see that happiness is sometimes more important than freedom? _

_**I…understand now. I know now why you feel the way you do. I'm-I'm sorry!**_

_It's too late. Look at him!_

_**I'm sorry…**_

"Daisuke…I know you told me not to…but I can't let you die, so I have to try it, okay?" I said softly, and pulled off his shirt to expose the wound, then I placed my hands on the wound. I took one last look at him…and felt how much I cared for him, how much I wanted to undo this…the feather tattoo appeared and began to glow…and I felt myself weaken, and spots danced before my eyes.

"Kristine!! Don't!! Stop!!" Dark said, grabbing me and pulling me back. "You haven't yet learned your own limits, have you?"

I passed out.


	8. Separation

Daisuke opened his eyes slowly. At first he just felt numb…empty. Then he realized why. Dark was gone. Nadia had separated them. Suddenly he felt a huge amount of pain in his chest.

_That's right…Nadia stabbed me…_he thought, trying to sit up, but then falling back on the clinic bed, wincing. _Why am I still alive? Oh…Kristine had used all the power she had to save me!_

Dark came in. "Good, you're awake."

"Where's Kristine?" Daisuke said, then winced again. Talking hurt.

"She won't see you," Dark replied. "She blames herself. She said that she should've been able to control Nadia."

"Then…" Daisuke sat up, still in pain but determined. "I have to go to her."

"Daisuke, stop it!" Dark said, gently pushing him back down. "You might reopen that wound. I'll go see what I can do to convince her to talk to you."

***

I sat on the clinic bed, to weak to really move. I hugged my knees to my chest, and tried to cry, but I could no longer cry. I just stared at the floor.

_**Come on, I'm sure he forgives you,**_ Nadia said.

_Shut up!_ I yelled back. _I never want to hear you again! Why am I stuck with you? You succeeded in ruining my life. You should be happy! So go be happy in someone else's head!_

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away, Dark!" I yelled. "I don't want to talk!"

"You've got to," Dark replied irritably, easily opening the previously locked door. "Daisuke is awake and he wants to see you."

"I don't care," I replied, curling up even more, and backing into the corner of the bed farthest from Dark. "I let her stab him! And I couldn't save him! Why was I given this power if I can't use it to help the people I care about?!"  
Tears were flowing freely again.

Dark glared at me. "If you really cared about him you'd face up to this! He doesn't blame you, but you have to talk to him! He's worried about you! Stop wallowing in self-pity!"

I flinched. I let go of my knees and moved to simply sit on the edge of the bed.

"You're right," I said. "I'm going to see him."

I stood, carefully.

***

Daisuke opened his eyes again. He still felt weak, and the pain was terrible, but now…someone was here.

"Daisuke?" Kristine came in and closed the door.

Daisuke moved to sit up, but winced at the pain like before, and fell against the pillows again.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, sitting down in a chair and looking as if she might cry.

"Kristine, I'm okay, really!" Daisuke said. "Don't worry…"

"Maybe…it would be better if…I stayed away…so she can't hurt you…" Kristine said in a soft voice.

Daisuke sat up so fast Kristine flinched. "No! Y-You can't! Kristine, I know it wasn't your fault, what happened. And you saved my life, again!"

"It wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for Nadia," Kristine said bitterly. "I'm sorry, but I—"

Kristine suddenly changed into Nadia. "Daisuke…"

Daisuke flinched, backing up, the pain in his chest becoming more pronounced.

"Relax," she said. "I didn't come to hurt you. I came…to apologize. Kristine's feelings for you are so strong…I didn't realize. I've discovered how to give her true freedom. But until then…keep her close, because she'll crumble without you."

Daisuke was suddenly angry at her. "Why did you take Dark away from me?"

Nadia sighed. "I made a bargain with the Phantom Thief when I was much younger. He saved me from being sealed, and I swore to free him."

"He…wanted to be separated?" Daisuke was confused.

Nadia shrugged. "Ask him."

Without another word, she changed back into Kristine. "Wh-What happened? What did she do?"

"Nothing…she apologized," Daisuke replied, lying back down.

"Daisuke…" Kristine put her cool hand against his forehead. "You're feverish. You might have an infection. You should just let me heal it…"

She reached out her hand, but Daisuke caught it. "No. You'll use up all your energy. I'd rather be in pain then…for something to happen to you."

Kristine blushed. "I'll go get the nurse then. She can help me get your fever down."


	9. Nadia's Plan

A few weeks passed. I was going to visit Daisuke when I saw Amy sitting on the bridge with her head in her hands. She was crying.

"Amy! What's wrong?" I exclaimed, sitting down next to her.

"Tia and Melanie told me about…everything," Amy said. "I can't believe you went through all of that alone. I should've been a better friend."

"No," I said. "If you had known, you only would've gotten hurt."

"I…guess so," replied Amy. "So…how's Daisuke?"

"He's healing fast," I replied.

"I…have a boyfriend," Amy said. "His name's Matt."

"You WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"What? I have a life too," she replied indignantly. She sighed. "What's happened to us, Kristine? We used to share everything. We used to be best friends."

"We still are," I said. "It's just…ah…complicated."

"Kristine!" Satoshi approached. "I need to speak with Nadia."

"Well that's polite," I replied irritably.

"This is serious!" he exclaimed. Suddenly I noticed that he looked like he was in pain. "Please…"

I relented, and allowed Nadia to come out.

***

"Satoshi…" Nadia held up her hand and blue light hit Satoshi. The pain in his features was greatly lessened. "Amy, I'd like you to go check on Daisuke."

Amy nodded, and went towards the nurse's office.

"Now, Satoshi, you didn't come all the way here to ask me to suppress Krad, did you? Because that would disappoint me," Nadia said.

"No," Satoshi said. "But…thank you. I came to ask you for something."

"You want me to seal Krad," Nadia stated. "I will, in exchange for…will you seal me as well?"

"You know the risks?" Satoshi asked.

"I know you do," Nadia said. "You and my tamer could die. I'm going to enlist Dark's help."

"Dark?" Satoshi said skeptically. "Why aren't we sealing him along with you and Krad?"

"Because I made him a promise," Nadia said stubbornly.

***

Daisuke was sitting up in bed drinking water that Amy had brought him.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh…hello Dark," Daisuke said to his previous other half.

"You always did take things too personally, Daisuke," Dark said. "So…Nadia told you about the deal I made with her."

Daisuke said nothing, only looked down at the floor.

"Daisuke, that deal was made before you were born," Dark said. "It…had nothing to do with you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Daisuke asked.

"Because I sealed Nadia away when she turned out to be more of a threat then Krad," replied Dark. "I never thought she'd come back. Your grandfather remembers Nadia."

"Who released her, then?" Daisuke asked.

"Kristine probably accidently did it…" replied Dark.

"Dark!" Melanie grabbed him and pulled him into the hallway and shut Daisuke's door behind them. "You idiot!"

"What?" Dark asked, confused.

"You're weak too," she said, grabbing his shoulders and breathing hard from the long run over. "Dark…Nadia hurt you bad. And you're trying to be tough, but I know better."

Dark sighed. "You're right."

"Dark…are you going to be okay?" asked Melanie, releasing his shoulders.

Dark pulled her into a hug. "Melanie…I…"

Melanie reached up and kissed him. "Don't do anything stupid, okay? I want you to go to your cabin, straight to bed."


	10. You Are Not Alone

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kristine?" Daisuke asked. He was fully healed now.

"It wasn't my idea," I said softly. "It's…Nadia's."

I closed my eyes, and blue light surrounded me as I changed into my other half.

***

Nadia looked at Daisuke. "Keep back, Niwa. I don't want you getting hurt. You too, Tia. "

Dark came to stand by her side. "Nadia…I know what you are doing. You don't have to do this. You don't have to atone for the Hikaris."

Nadia looked at Dark. "That's where we are different, Dark. That's where you have become more…human."

Satoshi looked at Nadia. "I know what you are doing. Thank you."

The necklace around Satoshi's neck began to glow. He flinched slightly. Tia stepped forward to assist him, but Daisuke held her back.

"If we stop them, then it might not work," he explained. "Just trust Dark and Nadia."

Dark performed the seal, but there wasn't enough power behind it. Nadia added all of her power to the equation, holding back only enough to save her tamer, and then her form faded, and Kristine was left on her hands and knees gasping for air.

The necklace abruptly stopped glowing and fell to the grass.

Satoshi fell the same way Kristine had, gasping for his own breath.

"Satoshi!" Tia ran to his side. "Is he…is Krad gone?"

Satoshi caught his breath, holding his side. "Yes. He is gone."

No one really noticed as tears fell down Kristine's face. "She's gone! She…sealed herself! You knew, Satoshi?"

Satoshi nodded.

"She left me alone! Why would she—"

Daisuke was at her side in an instant, helping her to her feet. "Look around you, Kristine. You are not alone."


End file.
